


Daddy

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay has an idea on how they should spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 25, 2009.

  
“We’re going to be okay,” Fye said, decisive.   
  
Kurogane glanced at him, then at Syaoran and Mokona sleeping on the couch. They’d left Clow Country, landing in the first world of their new journey. He glanced back at Fye, and Fye was smiling that smile he was still getting used to—the smile he wore now, new and genuine.   
  
Kurogane snorted, leaning against the wall with his good shoulder. He closed his eyes.   
  
“Yeah,” he agreed.   
  
He heard Fye shift to stand beside him, watching the night sky through the window of their small hotel room. He glanced down at the blond idiot, and Fye glanced back up, smiling at him with two blue eyes.   
  
Kurogane looked away with a grunt.   
  
Fye laughed, and elbowed Kurogane in the side. “So shy, Kuro-sama.”   
  
“Shut the hell up.”   
  
Fye laughed again, gentler this time, and he leaned slightly against Kurogane before pulling away and clapping his hands together. “I don’t know about you, but I want something to drink!”   
  
“Hah?” he asked.   
  
Fye grinned at him. “It’s been too long since I’ve gotten to enjoy some alcohol! What do you say, Kuro-sama, you stay here and guard Syaoran-kun and Mokona like a good daddy and I go get us something to drink?”  
  
“Who the hell is ‘daddy’?”   
  
“You can’t be Mommy,” Fye protested with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Your scary face isn’t maternal at all.”  
  
“You—!” Kurogane bristled up, much like an offended bird. “I’m not a dad, either!”   
  
“We’ve discussed this, Kuro-sama, and I don’t feel like discussing it with those two sleeping,” he pushed Kurogane back towards the two sleeping figures. “Guard them well, I’ll be back soon!”   
  
Kurognae glared after Fye as the idiot danced out the door.


End file.
